The field of the present invention relates to archery sights. In particular, an archery sight assembly is disclosed herein that includes a linear bearing, an adjustable pointer, or a rack coupled by one or more gears to an adjustment knob.
A wide variety of archery sights have been developed previously. Ideally, in most archery sights a pin, reticle, cross-hair, or other reference marker is positioned relative to the bow so that when lined up on a target object at a given distance (i.e., when the archer holding the drawn bow looks through the sight with the reference marker on the target object), an arrow shot by the bow will hit the target object. To achieve that goal requires precise adjustment of the position and orientation of the sight with respect to the bow. In addition, to accurately aim at objects at other distances or to account for crosswinds requires known, repeatable adjustments of the sight. To that end, a typical archery sight includes an adjustable positioning mechanism coupling the sight to the bow, and the positioning mechanism often includes some sort of scale for indicating the position of the sight (equivalently, the target position that results from aiming with the sight).